An image processing apparatus which can accumulate image data has been known since before. However, conventionally, the memory area for management record for use in a file system within the apparatus was prepared by fixed size for each kind (job management record, file management record, page management record and image block management record). And a job management record was stored only in the memory area for job management record, a file management record was stored only in the memory area for file management record, a page management record was stored only in the memory area for page management record, and an image block management record was stored only in the memory area for image block management record (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-216192).
With the conventional image processing apparatus, if a storing area for any record could not be secured in the above memory area in storing the image data, the operation was ended with an error, even though there was room in other memory areas for management record. Therefore, it could work only by the number of jobs, the number of files, the number of pages and the image data accumulated block count that are decided in the device in advance. In other words, productivity was poor because the memory was not utilized effectively and memories had to be increased to prevent the error end.